


baby, stand & deliver (like the river, like the river)

by theseourbodies



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/theseourbodies
Summary: Penelope Garcia doesn't need to take their flirtation and innuendo to bed; she and Derek Morgan talk just fine with nothing but sighs between them.





	

Garcia doesn't bring the flirtation to bed with you. That's for the day time, the awake-time when the two of you talk with words only. She doesn't ever say and you never ask, but it's understood that she knows you've figured out that her easy innuendo, the curl of her voice, those are challenges. They started when you met her, that very first time when you took the easy route when Reid couldn't give you a name quickly enough. You fell back on old habits, on your smile and the good quality of your voice; she saw right through it, took your assumption and lobbed it back to you sharply, unexpectedly. She started the two of you on this path that takes you here, now: in her gauzy-dreamy apartment under periwinkle sheets. 

She doesn't bring the flirtation to bed, but she has other ways of balancing the power between the two of you. She has other ways to talk to you here, and you've found that the same is true for you-- you've always loved endearments, little pet names, but there are so many ways to sigh and groan and laugh in a bedroom, in a bed with a beautiful woman, and you find that the body talk is as good as, better than, the little names that belong to her in daylight. 

You gasp into her delicate collarbone, her hair a slick spill of silk against your face. You feel you are hot enough to burn but she is hot against you, too; the chill metal of her headboard burns at your back where it touches you everytime the two of you rock against one another. All her soft soft edges fetch up against your hard planes, and you're wild, wild with every gasping breath she takes that you can feel up your entire body. She's settled in your lap and you are settled deep deep in her as she bounces and grinds according to her own pleasure, her own mood. You let your begging be silent; you mouth at her collarbones, her straining neck, the top of her heavy white breasts where they are pressed up against you. Her whims give way abruptly to a neediness you've been hungry for all night-- her hips snap forward and you take it for permission to move yourself. You slump, brace your feet, and let your hips thrust and thrust as she moves in parallel as best she can before subsiding into sudden stillness. You grind up into her, steady and hard and it's every bit as new and thrilling as it always is when you feel her belly quiver under your bracing hand, feel her start to shake with what you've done for her. She bows back over your braced knees and she tightens up around you, her hips rolling wildly with pleasure that passes from her to you and back again. 

You don't stop rocking into the soft shock of her body tightening up around you. She collapses down against you, hot and soft, and when you ask her to roll over, she goes easily, hooking her legs over your shoulders without a thought, fucked out and touching any piece of you her tired arms can reach. She whispers and moans and sighs your name  again and again and you let yourself just get lost deep in the pleasure of her body for a while, claiming orgasm finally with an easy, endless kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> because the cheesy nicknames and porny innuendo were too uncomfortable for me to write seriously, I wrote actual porn to explain my feelings on the matter.


End file.
